


Releasing Power...

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: TMNT Explicit Stories [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leonardo, Bound!Raph, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Donatello, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Sticky, Stimulants, Threesome - M/M/M, Vocal stimulant, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: (Inspired by NeiNing's picture on Inkbunny)If there was one thing that bothered Raph more than... well anything, is Leo always acting like a leader. Alright it makes sense out in the battlefield, but come on? For This!?Of course Donatello is always the turtle with the idea.NOTE: I have gotten permission to write this story from NeiNing's art work on Inkbunny





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeiNing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NeiNing).



> Alright so this the first threesome fic I have ever written. With a submissive Leo
> 
> If that's not your cup of tea, well sorry, there are other fanfics out there you know. 
> 
> Anyways if anyone is a fan or is intrigued by the idea. 
> 
> enjoy

“Wait… Wut?”  
  
Golden eyes stared down at reddish-brown in wide shock.  
  
“Well you said that he wasn’t talking to enough so why not?” The other stated never looking at his brother.  
  
Raph placed a hand against his forehead in annoyance staring at his brother’s shell. “You do realize he’d be against the idea.”  
  
The emerald turtle didn’t have to see Donatello’s face to know that he was grinning. “Well, Leo did mention that he liked the temporally release of control during our nights.”  
  
“That’s because he likes it when you do it. He’s such a damn power-bottom when he’s with me.”  
  
The other’s welder mask rose suddenly as he turned to see the sai user with an incredulous expression. “Wait? So you’re saying he submits to you?”  
  
Strong arms crossed over his upper plastron. “Yeah.”  
  
“Alright… so why are you complaining? Leo’s services are rather…” A small pink tint appeared on his face. “…One of a kind.”  
  
“That’s the problem!”  
  
The genius looked at him with surprise.  
  
“He’s always so damn caring that he hardly ever takes care of himself!” Raph yelled. “He always wants to help others. But when does he ever really let himself actually feel something!?”  
  
That got the genius to close his mouth.  
  
It did make a little sense, every single night they shared together was equal sharing. There was hardly a chance that Leo would simply take and leave, his older brother always made sure he was well satisfied when they were done.  
  
“You may have a point there Raph.”  
  
“Well?” Raphael questioned staring at the olive turtle.  
  
“And maybe there might be something we can do about it.” Donatello stated a smile slowly spreading on his face.  
  
Gold eyes blinked in surprise. “Don… what are you thinking?”  
  
The smirk never left the genius’s face. “One quick question, how good are you with rope?”  
  
0o0  
  
By the time he finished practicing with his katas, Leonardo slid his katanas back into their sheaths. The leader of the turtles then bowed down in respect, feeling completely content with his training. Upon raising he moved close to the bench, there sat a bottle of water waiting for him to drink out of.  
  
The oldest turtle barely separated the bottle from his lips when he heard footsteps enter the dojo.  
  
They sounded like they were right behind him, the blue banded turtle spun around, his hand gripping one of the handle of his weapon…- only to see it was Donatello.  
  
“Oh, hey Donnie.” Leo greeted removing his hand from the sword handle.  
  
“Hey Leo.” The other responded taking a look around the Dojo for a brief second. “You were practicing?”  
  
“Just finished actually.”  
  
A small smile appeared over the genius brother. “So have you seen Mikey?”  
  
The older brother shook his head. “No. He said he was at April’s today. Something about testing out a new game that she ordered for him.”  
  
Don breathed a smirk. That’s their baby bro for them; once he got his sticky hands on a new video game nothing in the world would break his attention from it until he was done playing it.  
  
“Oh that’s nice. Say Leo do you mind coming over with me to my room. There’s something I’d like to show you.”  
  
Leo quirked a cloth-covered brow upwards. “What is it?”  
  
Donatello tisked a finger. “Now, now, that would ruin the surprise Leo.”  
  
The forest colored reptile blinked at that, part of him wondered what did he mean by _surprise_?  
  
“What are you talking about Donnie?”  
  
The other smiled and moved across the dojo towards Leo, there was a slight slithering movement in his steps that kept Leonardo still for a moment. It wasn’t until he saw Donatello shake his hips just the slightest that made the eldest swallow his salvia with mild difficulty.  
  
“If you come with me, then I’ll show you.” He stated just as he was right in front of the leader.  
  
The eldest remained staring at Don’s brown eyes, and before he knew it he felt a calloused hand grab his strong bicep and started dragging him across the room.  
  
And already he was starting to get a clue as to what was going on. Leonardo was just really glad that Master Splinter was conveniently visiting the Ancient One at the moment.  
  
…  
  
And boy is he REALLY grateful his father isn’t here…  
  
Currently his blue orbs remain glued to his hot headed brother that’s stuck to the stone wall, a red ball gag stuck in between his teeth. His fierce gold eyes watching the returning brothers like a hawk.  
  
But what really got Leonardo’s attention is that his arms were tied together with thick rope. The bondage is connected to another rope that was tied to a metal pipe above his head. All of Raph’s gear, save for his mask, were gone leaving him practically naked in front of his brothers. The emerald turtle didn’t voice anything, or at least didn’t try to as his nostrils flared a little with every hot breath.  
  
Leonardo could already feel his hidden slit start to spread slightly as the member was starting to bulge. And before he could attend to it, another hand was already roaming on the secret pouch.  
  
“Was this all you needed big bro…” Donatello whispered, his breath ticking near Leo’s ear slit.  
  
“A big red, muscled birdie told me that you haven’t been pleasing yourself lately.” Donatello used his other hand to rub his hand on top of Leo’s upper plastron. Slowly moving it across the chest, uttering a small moan from the leader.  
  
“In fact…” Donatello started, moving his lips a little closer to Leo’s neck. “I think you should consider more of it…”  
  
Leo squirmed slightly and felt cool lips brush against the bottom of his neck, slowly inching closer towards the nape.  
  
“After all, even a leader needs to relax once in a while.” He scraped his nails lightly over the parting slit.  
  
“D-Donnie…” The leader move in to kiss Donnie, but the olive turtle pulled back quickly.  
  
“Nuh uh. You save that mouth for something else.” The olive terrapin said with a light purr that sent shivers down Leo’s spine.  
  
For the second time that day Leo felt Donnie drag him across the room until he was in front of the hothead. Already the blue banded turtle was starting to feel a little cornered, but strangely in a good way.  
  
It wasn’t uncommon for the brothers to engage with each other more than just one.  
  
A foursome wasn’t as common as one would think. But they did pile on each other at times. Normally those happened when Master Splinter wasn’t around, they tended to be... a little too vocal.  
  
He felt hands push him down slightly, wide eyes stared up at Donatello. “I think you have taken enough control as of today.”  
  
Leo blinked as he was motioned to stand on his knees. He did so and already Don was lightly pushing on his shell as well, making the leader hunch over until his upper body was supported by his hands as well.  
  
“Now, stay still.” The purple banded turtle said.  
  
The unmistakable sound a bottle lid popping open echoed in Leo’s ear slits. He didn’t have to see to know what was to come.  
  
His tail was gently pulled away making Leo shiver a bit as his entrance was exposed to his brothers. He shut his blue eyes when a slick cold finger prodded against his entrance.  
  
Leo tighten his eyelids and already he could feel Donatello’s finger slide inside, a churr rumbled in his throat.  
  
The three brothers flushed, Don could feel his own pouch starting to soften as his hormones raced because of his ministrations.  
  
Leo did bottom for his brothers occasionally so he wasn’t as tight as compared to Raph who wasn’t a huge fan of bottoming as much. Of course each of the brothers had their way of convincing him otherwise.  
  
In fact it was Mikey who tended to bottom the most since he really enjoyed the feeling. Well that, and he liked he wouldn’t have to do much all. But he was as kinky as he was much of a prankster so he did top occasionally.  
  
Don himself didn’t mind either way of the ladder. While he does enjoy the receiving end, especially from Leo since his older brother was as gentle and passionate, he did love the dominating aura that Raph would give in bed.  
  
But he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of taking control of the situation, especially if it dealt with stimulation, and some of his... more private inventions.  
  
Donatello’s face was red as Raph’s masks when he added the second lubed finger inside, sweat was starting to build on Leo’s frame as his entrance was slowly stretching.  
  
There were a couple of pants in between as he tried to regain control of his body, but of course Don has incredible hands from years of tinkering with his contraptions.  
  
In a split second a loud churr echoed from Leo’s mouth when the tip of the Don’s fingers brush against that deep pile of nerves.  
  
The noise itself was more than enough for Raph to groan in desperation and drop down. His enlarged penis ready to be used.  
  
The scent of musk radiating from both alpha turtles now was making Don groan deeply, but he kept his member hidden.  
  
He looked at his older brother’s entrance, seeing as he was more than lubed for penetration, he slide his fingers out. There was a small whine from the crouched leader, but Donatello gently brushed Leonardo’s shell.  
  
“Don’t worry you’ll get it.” He smirked and looked at Raph.  
  
The desperation was quickly replaced with a dominating glee as he moved his hips closer to Leo’s rump. Donatello then grabbed a hold of the weeping member and guided it to the entrance.  
  
Raph pushed forward and both standing turtles watched it disappear inside of Leo. That earned both of them a low groan of pleasure.  
  
At then the purple ninja could no longer hold it in and he quickly let his own member out of it’s prison. He saw Raphael push in slowly, the look on his face was telling the genius to move on.  
  
Donnie smiled and stood straight. “Alright, you guys I have one rule since it was my idea. Both of you are not allowed to cum before me alright.”  
  
He grinned when he saw both Raph and Leo nod vigorously.  
  
“Alright Leo, you know what I like.” He smiled his hand caressing Leo’s sweaty face.  
  
Leo mewled slightly, feeling the blue fabric get peeled off his face; getting tossed to the right as Donatello crawled under him until he was symmetrical with Leo’s doggie position.  
  
Brown eyes looked up and smiled when he got a perfect view of Raph starting to pound inside of Leo. The sight was more than enough to get him off right now.  
  
But he wasn’t there for that, his eyes trailed to the real prize. In short he got Leo’s harden member and quickly sucked it.  
  
At the same time Don felt his own getting tended to. Leo’s upper plastron rested on his stomach, allowing some easier movement for his left arm to grab Don’s penis and began to suckle it.  
  
The sight was more than to behold as repeated motions continued over, churrs rumbling in the room.  
  
Each of the brothers were connected as they pleased each other greatly. Soon enough the room had gotten much hotter and their movements were getting way to hot for them, causing their three muscular bodies to drip heavy with sweat.  
  
Raphael grinned, or at least tried to though that gag, when Leonardo started bobbing his head up and down on Don’s length. He could hear a couple of gagging noises indicating that Leo was trying to swallow Don whole. In turn he returned that favor and quicken his pace.  
  
Don could see all the action as Raphael piston in and out of Leo, making the oldest groan and churr altogether. The sounds were more than intoxicating that the two brothers could not help but roughen their simulations just a bit.  
  
Had their leader’s mouth not been busy he would probably he screaming. But his mewls were not heard by deaf ears. The genius bobbed his head up and down, trying to match the rhythm of Raph’s thrusting. His olive face darken slightly when he swallowed Leo to the hilt causing the leader to squeal, but of course it was muffled.  
  
Leonardo’s always been the screamer, or at least the one who makes the most noise during sex, and each of the brothers loved to hear their usual calm leader be vocally louder.  
  
Donatello made to sure to get another sound, he slowly removed his mouth from the golden plastron and pulled away slightly. He made sure to scrape his teeth against the pulsing flesh, earning him another mewl from his beloved leader.  
  
The wet slaps pounded across the room as Raph’s hips would smack against Leo’s rear over and over in almost endless cycle.  
  
Leo shut his eyes feeling his double stimulation almost take him to the brink. He felt a light bite on his member and he almost came right there, he’s never felt such a wonderful sensation as this…  
  
Don wasn’t far behind either. The feeling, the smell, and noises… oh the noises…  
  
He heard Leo chock another squeal and another groan in his throat, as there was a possessive growl in Raph’s own vocals. It was more than enough for the purple banded turtle as it’s setting him off the edge.  
  
Donnie released Leo’s member without thought, the salvia stretching from the lip removal. “G-guys I’m gonna…”  
  
He couldn’t finish his words as suddenly he released, his voice calling out in complete pleasure as he spurted his fluids.  
  
Leo swallowed what his brother had to give, of course some did evade his lips and trailed down Don’s length and it just made it look all that much more exotic.  
It took a moment but then Donatello did have to move so he did slowly, allowing Raph continue to jackhammer inside their leader.  
  
Half-lidded eyes watch as he felt a minor case of exhaustion wanting to take him over.  
  
Without having anything inside his mouth to mute the sounds, Leo was starting to release them, multiple pants, groans and churrs. His sultry voice making those delicious sounds like music.  
  
But if anything they looked like they were going to release soon.  
  
“Alright, you guys can cum.” The purple banded ninja said with a weak smile.  
  
Pure ecstasy flooded their expressions and all sexual tensions rode to the fullest as Raph used the last of his energy to finish.  
  
Leo lifted his hips and brought his upper body down to the floor, his arms limp and before anyone could think, everything stopped.  
  
White liquid shot out of Leo and down onto the ground while Raph ejected his own load inside of the eldest.  
  
Seconds after Leo fell limp to the floor, face flushed and his bottom was covered in semen.  
  
As tired as he was Donatello lifted himself up and eased Raph out of his bindings and gag. Upon releasing him Don found a couple of minor abrasions on his wrists.  
  
Okay, maybe it was little too tight.  
  
“I got something for those rope burns.” He added and Raph replied with a grunt.  
  
Both then stared at their leader seeing him half-conscious and passed out on the floor. Guess that proved Raphael’s accusation.  
  
Raph being the strongest helped the oldest up, turns out he is awake, if not bone tired.  
  
“You okay bro?” He asked looking at his tired leader.  
  
“Just swell.” The leader said with a weak grin.  
  
“His ass might be tired later.” Donatello mentioned looking at his floor. Thankfully it wasn’t a lot but it sure was going to take some work cleaning up this cum.  
  
He would take care of it later as he walked next to his brothers, helping Raph carry Leo on the other side.  
  
“So, did you finally like getting some pleasure back instead of giving it for once?” Raph questioned helping him outside of the room and straight to the lab.  
  
There was a silent moment before the eldest smiled. “Yeah, I did.”  
  
That was more than enough of an answer for Raphael.  
  
“I actually wouldn’t mind doing something like this again.” The leader stated softly making the two other brothers look at him in surprise.  
  
The sticking out of the surprise Don released a smile. Well that was one thing that Leo did enjoy. He may be the leader of the turtles, but he sure did enjoy relinquishing power once in a while.


End file.
